


I Like You

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gym class will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as part of my ipod shuffle challenge. The song is Got7's "I Like You".

Jonghyun had had a crush on Eunsook forever but had never thought that she would return his sentiments. If anything, he thought - he knew - that he annoyed her on a daily basis. This however, did not explain how she was, at this very moment, kissing him very forcefully behind their school in the middle of their PE class. Jonghyung breathed her in, loving the sweet flowery smell of her perfume as she pressed more fully into him and drew his hands up to her waist.

“Jjong,” she panted, “Jjong please.”

Unsure of what exactly she wanted, he let his body take over, gripped her hips forcefully and lifted until she was straddling his waist and he could feel the intimate part of her small, feminine body brush against the very hard, masculine part of his. Both of them groaned at the sensation and she began to move back and forth, seeking friction. Moving with her, he deepened their kiss and brought one of his hands under her gym skirt to stroke her through her panties. He moved the fabric aside and felt just how warm and wet she was.

“Ah….” She moaned, chasing his tongue with hers as she all but shivered at the sensation. “Yes, please, please Jjong, please….”

Needing no further encouragement, he stroked her clitoris and loved every single sound that came from her mouth. He felt her climax overtake her as she gasped loudly, biting down on his shoulder as her nails dug firmly into his arms. “Oh my god,” she said, her legs loosening as she slid down his front. She looked up at him shyly, as his hands were still firmly gripping her shapely thighs, keeping them close so that she could feel him straining through his gym shorts.

“Lee Eunsook! Kim Jonghyun! Where did you two sneak off to?!” They jumped at the sound of their gym teacher’s voice far enough away but moving closer. Eunsook moved back, straightening her skirt and hair as Jonghyun watched dumbly. There was no way he could go back to gym class like this, his erection would never go down - he was a teenage boy after all! - and he had no idea what he would do.

Seeing his expression, Eunsook smiled sweetly and moved back to him, reaching down to pet him through his shorts, “I’m sorry baby….. How about this, I’ll distract Mr. Choi and you meet me in the girl’s locker room in five minutes, okay?” She gave him one last stroke, kissing him on the cheek before turning around.

“Oh my god, Mr. Choi! I’m so sorry….” As she ran towards their teacher, he all but sprinted back inside the building and waited for her to return.

Minutes later, Eunsook was licking her lips and standing up with a shy yet satisfied look on her face. “Noona,” Jonghyun panted, his energy gone. “I-I thought you hated me...y-you, you always -” She shushed him by placing her finger on his lips.

“Sh, don’t be so silly, Jjong. I like you, I thought it was quite obvious….” And she leaned in to kiss him once again, making him forget his question to begin with.


End file.
